The invention relates to linking a sensor element with a transponder.
The wireless interrogation of the relevant electrical parameters of a transponder by means of a suitable reading device is a basic function of radio sensor technology. The information about the physical parameters to be measured is impressed on the interrogated electrical parameters.
In various fields of application in which contactless measuring sensors are used, the location at which the measurements are taken (by one or more sensor elements) does not coincide with the proper transponder position for radio interrogation by the read device. In this case, the sensor elements are generally wired to the other functional components of the transponder (particularly the elements of the transponder which are connected to the read device by radio).
In many applications, the sensor element cannot be wired directly to the transponder without interfering with the function of the equipment being monitored owing to a separating wall, membrane, coating, or similar feature, between the transponder and the sensor, which would have to be penetrated and therefore damaged.